


And her eyes were dawn

by HoneyFlake



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake love heat, F/F, The Author is Sleep Deprived, Yang snores, and has no beta, and the bees are buzzing, babe it's cold outisde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFlake/pseuds/HoneyFlake
Summary: Blake can't sleep. Too many memories. Too cold. Yang isn't here and Blake searches her. ..And thinks of her feelings for the blonde girl. Maybe together they can find peace





	And her eyes were dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey!! I'm back with a small O.S about our favorites bees. I literally write this in 2-3 hours but I really wanted to share it, so uh, enjoy?

Blake couldn't find sleep. She kept moving in her bed. She didn't know what hour it was, and when she closed her eyes, she heard his voice and see his blood. Even dead he keeps haunting her. She tried everything, she counted sheep, took so much of sleeping pills that she probably could have died from an overdose. But nothing worked. 

The nights at Atlas were glacial, colder than all the nights Blake ever pass. Blake always preferred heat to the cold. The heat was something...smooth, welcoming, when the cold was nothing but sharp like razors blades, keeping you from getting asleep. Yes, Blake hated this arctic cold. But unfortunately for her, she seemed to be the only one who couldn't find sleep. She could hear Ruby moving in her bed and Weiss's quiet breath. It was calm, peaceful.  
Too peaceful. Blake didn't remember having nights that quiet at Beacon. Why..oh. Yes. 

Yang's snoring. Yang was snoring -usually- and it kept Blake from having the most peaceful night. Back at Beacon, it was just horrible. For Blake, who had a very sensitive hearing, it was almost like a chainsaw was being used. Ruby pretend that Weiss and she were going to be used to it at the end of the semester. (“Come on, it's not that bad!" "Yes, Yang. Yes it is").  
And if Blake was still not really accustomed to Yang's snoring -it still wakes her sometimes- well, she could sleep without feeling that a chainsaw was working nearby. 

So. She couldn't hear Yang's snoring. Two possibilities. Either it magically disappeared (after all, magic was real, wasn't it?), or..the most logical option, Yang wasn't here.  
Leaving with regret her bed, Blake looked at the bed above her head. Empty. The sheets were carelessly put away. She could still feel the warmth on the mattress, so Blake assumed that it was not a long time since Yang was gone.  
Where could she be? Her jacket was still on a chair, but Yang had the bad habits to go out without a lot of clothing. (She claimed that she didn't like to have something that could impede her movements). Blake looked at the clock on the wall. 5, 30 am. The night would be soon over and the sun would rise.  
Oh, yes. She could be at this place. 

Taking her coat, Blake left the room, trying to not wake up Ruby and Weiss. 

After few minutes where she nearly lost herself in the daze that was the mansion (obligingly lent by Ironwood) where teams RWBY, JNR, Oscar and Qrow were sleeping, she finally found her way to the rooftop. 

As soon as she left the house, the cold and the winds nearly froze her on place. Blake almost considered coming back to her bed (which was not so cold after all) but the moment she saw Yang, she forgot it. 

She was sitting here, her golden hairs dancing with the wind, contemplating the void beneath her feet. 

“Hey”  
Yang turned her head and saw Blake, blinking. Her cheeks were red.

“Blake? What are doing here? You don't sleep?”

Her voice was hoarse.

"I could ask you the same question. Your snoring -well, the lack of- wake me...I wasn't sleeping but it achieved to wake me up.”

“I don't snore that- Oh, whatever. Mhh, I can't sleep either..Bad dreams..” explained Yang as she glanced at Blake.

Blake didn't answer immediately, looking at the sky. It was still mostly dark, but the colors were beginning to appears at the horizon. Dark orange. 

"I have one too. I..try not to think about it because if I do..." Blake's voice cracked but the dark-haired girl breathed deeply. “If I do I just..stop working. I see nothing but his blood and-!”

Blake stopped, her chest rising and sagging. Yang put a hand on her shoulder softly, carefully. 

“Hey. It's ok. We're gonna be ok. Not immediately but we will be.”

The blonde huntress kissed Blake's forehead and the Faunus closed her eyes. The feeling of Yang's lips against her skin was..soothing. It was soothing but also intoxicating. Blake wished this moment last forever. Nothing but Yang and her here, on this rooftop. No Salem, no magical items and no gods. With Yang at her side, Blake was forgetting to be cold.  
When she reopened her eyes, the sky was now light purple-pink-ish, and maybe some orange-red spots.  
(Just like her eyes)  
She realized she was holding back her breath and she finally allowed herself to take a breath.  
She was feeling alive, now more than ever, with the wind against her skin, the soft colors of the sky, and the most important, Yang. Yang whose face was just a few centimeters away from her face. 

“...how did you know where to find me?”  
Blake looked at Yang. The blonde girl barely spoke, whispering her words, just like she only wanted Blake to hear this. Just for her. 

“Because I know you. At Beacon you liked to train on the rooftop the morning, right? I think you said it helped you to focus.”  
“You remember this?”  
Yang's cheeks were still red, but maybe not only from the cold.  
“Of course I do”

(I remember everything about you. The way you brush your hairs after fighting. Your differents smiles. The one for Ruby, when she makes new friends or when she brought good grade. When she stands up against bullies. Your little smile when Weiss tries to make a pun, you find it hilarious but you don't want to admit it.) 

Lost in her thoughts, Blake did not notice the tears that were rolling on Yang's face. But when she did, she bit her lips. 

“oh my! Please don't tell me I did this!”  
Yang stared at her. Blake? Making her cry? Now that she back at her side? Impossible.  
“What? No! It's just..the cold..”  
Blake smiled gently.  
"I thought you were immune..., but ok..." she grabbed Yang's hand. The metal one. The metallic prosthetic was icy but Blake only tightened her grip, looking Yang, their eyes meeting. "...Because I don't want to make you cry. I never wanted to-" Blake closed briefly her eyes and reopened them. With her other hand, she cupped Yang's head. "I will never, never leave you again. I would fight the gods for you, Salem, even, if she's supposed to be immortal. You re my everything." 

Yang's face was..hard to describe. Her eyes were full of tears, but she wasn't sad. Her lips were trembling (from the cold? Excitation? Who know)  
Her voice cracked.  
"I..I don't..I-...You.."  
“Shut up and kiss me” whispered Blake, as she leaned forward, brushing the blonde hairs from Yang's face.  
Yang happily obliged, posing softly her lips against Blake's. The Faunus ran her hands through the golden hairs, closing her eyes as the sun finally rose, illuminating with it's ray the young couple who was holding each other like it was the last time they could do that. With regret, Yang broke the kiss, posing her forehead against Blake's.  
"Miss Belladona, I think I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...here it is, something without pretention, just to write about Them  
(Please tell me if you liked it -or no- it's really important for me and it cost you nothing)  
(I'm really sorry if there are mistakes. Please tell if you seem them, I'm not used to write in english.


End file.
